Hetalia: Truth or Dare Show! xD
by ChloeHaku
Summary: Will you dare france to Rickroll everyone? Or would you like America to tell us who he likes? Its all here in the Hetalia Truth or Dare show!
1. Chapter 1

*All the Hetalia characters walk in the toom arguing*

England-No America! We don't wanna see your underwear!

America- But they look like the underwear of a hero!

England-Oh shut it you bloddy git!

France- I would like to zee you underwear! honhonhon!

Prussia- Hahaha! *drinks beer*

Germany- Vest!(west) You stole my beer!

Italy- Doitsu! Please don't hurt Prussia!

Hungary- If he doesn't I will! *evil aura when she holds frying pan*

Japan- *sensing the mood and decides to refrain from speaking*

Korea- *gropes Japan's chest*

Japan- AHHH! STOP! *hits korea*

Canada- *talking to *

Belarus- BECOME ONE WITH ME BIG BROTHER RUSSIA!

Russia- Leave me alone please,da?

Greece- ZZZZzzzzZZZZ

*Chloe enters the room unnoticibly with a giant megaphone*

Chloe- EVERYONE THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START! Please stop arguing!

China- I know right! Other nation wirr never grow up! *huffs*

Chloe- And you will never stop ripping off Japan's ideas...

China- MY STUFF IS ORIGINAL!

Chloe- Now, everyone say hi to the viewers!

All Hetalia Characters- Hi Lame people who have no lifes...

Chloe- *throws grenades at them*

Canada- *says something*

All Hetalia Characters- *Run into the giant closet*

*bombs explode and the characters come out*

America- The hero saved us all!

Russia- Who was the hero?

America- ME!

Russia- No, you are not the hero...

Canada- I told everyone to go into the closet...

America- *laughing so loud no one can hear canada*

Chloe- Okay... So people... I have 2 or 3 more hosts coming soon because the traffic was heavy and I need you guys to do something! Please Review! Torture these guys! Truth or dare them!

Prussia- WHAT! The awesome me shouldn't get tortured!

Hungary- We will see... *holding frying pan*

Chloe- Please don't hurt him! *cuddles him*

Prussia- *happy*

Hungary- fine...

Russia- Everyone become one with me, da?

Almost Everyone- NO!

Belarus- I will become one with you! *yandere smile*

Russia- *scared*

America- RUSSIA IS SCARED! THAT'S BADASS!

England and France- *giggle*

England- DON'T COPY ME YOU WINE DRINKING FROG!

France- Please! You cannot copy thiz gorgeousness in a million yearz mon cherre!

England and France- *fight*

Chloe- *facepalm*

Prussia- It will be okay! The awesome me will get us through this! *hugs chloe awesomely*

Chloe- *blush and then feels akward* uh... FIVE METERS

Everyone except Romano- *laughs*

Romano- That joke is stupid! You are all stupid you potato bastards!

Chloe- Shut up you *beeping* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Everyone- O.O

Chloe- uh... bye guys! Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe- So guys! Please review! Dare japan to sing "I'm to sexy for my shirt" or ask America if he loves England! Its all up to you guys so please do your worst!<strong>

**Russia- Except to me, da? *evil aura***

**Chloe- Uh! S-sure Russia!**

**Russia- Da!**

**Belarus- You stay away from him... *glare***

**Chloe- *uncomfterable***

**Chloe- well uh guys... Please review and all..**

**Prussia- Chloe! Wanna go on a date?**

**Chloe- *faints***

**Prussia- Dammit America! I owe you 20 dollars!**

**America- I was so right! *takes the money***

**Prussia- Well bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe- I uploaded this story this morning and we already got 6 reviews for truth or dares!

England- Please don't let them torture me...

Chloe- They have to. Okay if you don't answer the truth or do the dare Russia, North Korea, and Argentina will beat you. Also we might shove you into the closet with France...

England- :O

Chloe- Now our first reviewer is **apptrullyfan6 **!

*apptrullyfan6 poofs in*

App- U-um hello *figits and blushes*

*vent on ceiling makes weird noises and two people fall out of it*

Jumana- We are here!

Daniela- Dude! I was gonna say that!

Daniela and Jumana- *do taco hands*

Chloe- YO!

App- Can I please do my dares?

Chloe- Okay...

App- **America, if England was a girl would you date him/her?**

America- What cupsize?

England- *slaps him* Bloody git!

America- I would date him now! *kissy face at England*

England- *blushes* Shut up!

App- **France, um... Are you gay?**

France- No angelterre! I am bisexuAl!

App- *uncomfterable* **England, hug Japan.**

England- *hugs japan*

Japan- You invaded my personar space! *pushes him away*

App- disapointing... **Hungary, look at the pictures of Italy and Germany on deviantart.**

Hungary- I already have, they were disapointing...

App- **Prussia, kiss the person you like the most *v***

Prussia- *goes to mirror and makes out with it*

Jumana- Narcississt

Daniela- Someone that is not you!

**Prussia-** *goes to Chloe and kisses her on cheek*

Chloe- *blushes madly and faints*

Jumana- Daniela and I will take over!

Russia- Can everyone become one with Russia? ^J^

Everyone but Belarus and Chloe- No!

Belarus- I will!

Russia- *hides*

App- *sighs* **Japan, *glomps* HOW DO YOU STAY SO ADORABLE?**

Japan- Um.. I don't know...

App- **Canada, spend one day in my class *a bunch of howling is heard from a door***

Canada- Uh.. No thanks...

America- Who is Canadia?

Canada- I'm canada...

App- **China, do you have some kinda kawaii disorder?**

China- I don't know, aru.

Jumana and Daniela- Bye App! *App poofs away*

Chloe- *wakes up* Uh.. hi guys..

Daniela- Our next reviewer is **FallingDown98** !

Falling-Hi. I have a lot of dares for you.

North Korea- Oh god...

Falling- I dare America to express his love for England (cause we all know they were made for each other)

France- *crying because he loves England*

America- England! *flag that says you can have florida*

England- :O What the hell America!

France- *emo corner*

Falling- I dare France to invade Canada's vital regions!

Daniela- But he finally wasn't talking and being... well... FRANCE!

France- Honhonhonhon! *invades Canada's vital regions*

Canada- *scared and refuses to talk*

England- that was disgusting!

Falling- I dare Germany to kiss Italy!

Italy- Ve~? But I don't want to kiss Doitsu...

Chloe- We will let Japan kiss you if you kiss Germany...

Italy- Okay! *kisses lightly*

Germany- I don't understand vhy people like this "yaoi"

Italy- *kisses Japan*

Japan- *facepalm*

Falling- I dare Prussia to- *whispers it into Prussia's ear*

Prussia- okay! *goes up to Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and Austria*

Austria- Vhat do you vant?

Prussia- *invades his own vital regions*

Liechtenstein- o.e uh...

Switzerland- *shoots him but Prussia dodges*

Austria- *covers eyes*

Falling- Lastly, I dare Belarus to become one with Russia!

Belarus- Let's become one!

Russia- No! Someone help me!

*random person poofs in* NO! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN BECOME ONE WITH HIM!

Chloe- ABBY! *hugs*

Abby- Stay away Belarus! *poofs away*

Daniela- Okay then... The next reviewer is **Italy Lover99**

Em: Ciao!

Celeste- Yo.

Daphne- hola! *sees Prussia and grabs a crowbar*

Chloe- *hisses*

Prussia- *creeped out by Daphne and Chloe* It's that one girl... Daphne... Someone help me...

Em- We have come to give you truths and dares!

Celeste- Russia, what do you really think of Belarus?

Russia- She scares the crap out of me...

Belarus- Good... Become one with me...

Russia- Someone help...

Daphne- Belarus and Russia! In the closet for two hours now!

Belarus- *drags Russia into the closet*

Em- Well that's about it. But don't worry we'll be back! *they all disapear into thin air*

Jumana- That was creepy...

Chloe- Next up is **Fury-Writer-17**

Jumana- That sounds like Furher! Furher King Bradley!

Daniela- *facepalm*

Fury- Umm... Hi!

Japan- Konnichiwa...

Fury- I have a couple...

**1) Canada must sing the Canada's Really Big song.**

Canada- *sings it really quietly*

**2) Japan must dance to any Hatsune Miku song for an hour (video cameras are optional)**

Japan- *dances in small movements*

Hungary- *films*

**3) America must tell us his views on all of his major pairings.**

America- I really like USUK... *smirks at England who blushes* Ameripan is not my thing, *Japan sighs in relief* Being with myself sounds pretty awesome...

Canada- *quiet* I think they mean YouxMe...

America- *doesn't hear* And Russia is scary.. And Belarus would kill me...

**4) Everyone must eat one of England's scones. MUAHAHAHA**

England- I don't feel like cooking right now...

Prussia- Thank god!

Jumana- Bye Fury-Writer-17! *FW17 vanishes*

*Abby appears again*

Abby- Tie up Belarus for a long long time!

Daniela- *ties her up*

Belarus- Big Brother! Untie me and become one with me!

Abby- Hell no!

Chloe- I think there is a fangirl crazier than me...

Morgan- *comes in for a few seconds and claps*

Chloe- WTF

Abby- Have Russia marry me!

Russia- You scare me more than Belarus...

America- WOAH! THAT IS AWESOME

Japan and Switzerland- *already doing that dance before Abby could dare them*

Abby- COOL! Now finally, marry Prussia while I marry Russia. We could have a dou- *Chloe stops her*

Prussia- Uh... The awesome me can't get married yet!

Hungary- Chicken...

Chloe- NO MARRIAGES... yet.

Abby- Bye! *disapears*

Daniela- okay then...

America- The hero will anounce the next one! Next is-

Belarus- *tears off the rope* Big brother...

Russia- *hides in the closet*

England- Next Reviewer is **Swirly592** !

Chloe- :O Morgan!

Morgan- What's up! I'm here for torturing purposes!

Jumana and Daniela- Alright! xD

Belarus- Your awesome so... *hands love potion* Give this to Russia!

Morgan- *runs to Russia and accidently drops it* Mother **

Morgan- *whispers something to Prussia*

Prussia- But I already did!

Morgan- Still...

Prussia- *shrugs and kisses Chloe*

Chloe- YAY! *happy dance*

Morgan- ALL HETALIA GUYS! Who wants to be my boyfriend?

Spain- *pushes Romano to her*

Romano- Uh... Hi *blush*

Morgan- Yay! *hugs him*

Romano- *confused but goes along with it*

Morgan-*pushes in girl with long blond hair, green eyes, wearing a green top, plaid skirt, black flats and a black beret*

Ireland- Let me go!

Morgan- But it's Chloe~...

Ireland- AHH! That's worse! I "don't" want Prussia! *runs*

Abby- *appears and catches her*

Chloe- Morgan, why is SHE here?

Prussia- *standing akwardly*

Morgan- You have permission to torture her.

Chloe- Yes! *throws her in the closet with France*

Closet- HONHONHONHON

Morgan- Can I be a host? I give you a czea-

Jumana and Daniela- *ate the cake*

Chloe- Of course you can be a Judge!

Morgan- yay!

Abby- I AM A HOST!

Everyone- WHAT?

Chloe- Only if we can show off our cosplay!

Abby and Chloe- *sparkles everywhere and Abby apears in Hungary cosplay and Chloe appears in Prussia cosplay*

Chloe- YAY!

Abby- YAY!

Chloe- We are so ready for ikkicon!

Abby- Totally!

Chloe- Okay! Bye guys!

Abby- BYE! *throws glitter*

Chloe- Your cleaning that...

Other hosts- *laugh*

Abby- Awww...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! Please review! I hope I didn't miss any dares! -.-<strong>

**Prussia- Uh Chloe...**

**Chloe- *blush* Yes Prussia?**

**Prussia- *on computer* On a different truth or dare show we have a kid...**

**Chloe- YAYYYYYY!**

**Prussia- ?**


	3. New Year's Special REALLY LATE

Chloe- 10!

Daniela- 9!

Jumana- 8!

Abby- 7!

Morgan- 6!

Prussia- 5! *cough* meters...*cough*

Ashley- *poofs in* 4!

America- *looks at her confused* 3!

Romano- 2...

Vic Mignogna- 1!

Everyone- HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Chloe, Jumana, Daniela, Abby, and Ashley- *hug Vic Mignogna and he poofs away*

Chloe- Happy new year everyone! We only have two reviews so this chapter will be short!

Hetalia Characters- YAY!

Daniela- Be quiet...

Ashley- I will read this one... Our first reviewer is from... Morgan... She gets to read...

Morgan- *smirks* Okay... Let me go get Ireland... *drags Ireland out of the closet*

Ireland- France is scary... And i seriously don't want Prussia!

Chloe- *writes down that Ireland thinks France is scary*

Morgan- Ugh... Fine. Are the Nordics here yet?

Denmark- We have all been here! THE WHOLE TIME *sips beer*

Sweden- Me and my wife are here...

Finland- *sighs*

Norway- Hi...

Morgan- Yay! Norway! Kiss Denmark!

Denmark- Haha! *points to his cheek*

Norway- *grunts but kisses his cheek*

Morgan- *glomps Romano* You are cute~

Romano- *red as a tomato* I am not! Potato bastard!

Spain- My wee little tomato has a girlfriend!

Romano- *cusses a lot*

Morgan- Germany... Are you Holy Rome? I must know!

Germany- No.. But I used to be known as Germania...

Morgan- Everyone must kissa someone!

Italy- Vee~! *kisses japan*

Japan- *blush*

America and England- *make out*

Chloe and Abby- *take video*

Abby- *runs to Russia and glomp/kisses him*

Belarus- *tears Abby off of Russia and kisses him*

Jumana- *kisses Japan*

Japan- *shrug*

Daniela- *jealous of Jumana and kisses America*

Ashley- I just got sandwiches!

Everyone else except france and Ireland- *find people to kiss*

France- Why doesn't anyone want to kiss me? 3:

Chloe- Everyone hates you...

France- *cries*

Prussia- I can't stand it when girls cry... *about to hug him*

France- *runs away crying more*

Hosts- *laughing*

Morgan- *throws Abby in closet* Quick Russia! Make out with your crush!

Russia- *goes up to China* Become one, da? *kisses him*

China- *scared*

Morgan- Not what I was expecting... Sealand,

Sealand- Ahoy!

Morgan- You are not a country. You only have a population of four and no natural resources.

Sealond- *cries*

Latvia- *comfurts while shaking himself*

England- *reads next dare* Bloody hell! I will not kiss that frog!

France- Why doesn't anyone love france? D':

England- *sighs and kisses the frog*

France- :D

England- *kisses America and America makes the kiss go on for 10 seconds*

Chloe- *drools*

Morgan- *pushes forward a small girl with white hair and blue eyes forward* Chloe and Prussia, your daughter. Treat her well.

Chloe- *cash signs in her eyes* Prussia... You have to pay me child support...

Prussia- D: I thought we could raise her together...

Chloe- LETS LET THE VIEWERS DECIDE! :D I will put a poll on my profile and you guys decide!

Other hosts except Morgan- :D

Morgan- O.O Well... Um... My dares are done... Sorta braindead today...

Chloe- Well I have some dares... Jumana and Japan... Go on a date...

Japan- *sweatdrop* Fine...

Jumana- *fangirls and drags him to a japanese resturaunt*

Japan- *sigh*

Daniela- :'(

Chloe- They won't be back in a few hours... Romano... Go cuddle Morgan. *Romano and Morgan cuddle*

China- Why are so much of the dares based on kissing and hugging aru?

Daniela- Someone is jealous of not getting any love! *thinks about Japan and goes to emo corner*

Claudia- *is already there* Hi Danela...

Daniela- *slowly backs away*

Claudia- *disapears*

Ashley- Okay... **Italy Lover99 **reviewed!

Em- *runs in with Daphne chasing her with a crowbar* ITALY PROTECT ME!

Italy- Germany! Japan! PROTECT ME!

Celeste- Daphne, don't kill Em. It's not her fault that you told us your feelings about Prussia.

Chloe- Uh... What feelings?

Daphne- Shut. Up.

Em- Prussia! Daphne secretly has a crush on you!

Prussia- *scared* Why am I chased by so many fangirls? I know I am that awesome, but still!

Chloe- Oh... I am totally okay with... people wanting to date Prussia... Ehehehe... *frown*

Daphne- EM! *begins to chase again*

Celeste-Dare time! *throws daphne in the closet* Go in there with her Prussia!

Prussia- *puts cheap Prussia wig on France and shoves him in the closet*

Closet- HONHONHON

Closet- NOOO!

Em- Japan! Go on a date with Celeste!

Chloe- *sweatdrop* He is on a date with Jumana...

Celeste- Aww... Well Italy! You go on a date with Em...

Italy- *sleeping* Ve-*snore*

Em- AW! So cute!

Em- Well that is all! Hasta La Pasta! *all of them ride away on Poland's pony*

Poland- Like totally not cool! Why do you like steal my pony?

Lithuania- *facepalm*

Daniela- **FallingDown98 **reviewed again!

FD98- Hola. It's me again! I have more truths and dares! *says a list of names* come give me a giant group hug! And then for each of them to kiss me on the cheek...

Canada- *first one to reach the hug zone*

FD98- *first contact and she faints*

Chloe- Uh... *poofs her away*

Abby- **tylee4ever **reviewed! *tylee4ever poofs in*

Tylee- Hi! I have some dares for you! America, hold Iggy's hand for the whole chapter! xD

Chloe, Morgan, and Abby- :D

Daniela- AmeriTai! D:

America- *shrugs and grabs Iggy's hand*

America and England- *blush*

China- *reads next one* WHAT! But I can't handere it- aru! I must say *writes the word kawaii on a peice of paper and shows it to the audience*

Russia- KOLKOLKOL *pipe in hand*

China- *trembles* Okay I will do it...

Tylee- Germany, leave your hair down.

Germany- *leaves hair down*

Tylee- Russia, be my best friend.

Belarus and Abby- NOO!

Russia- Nyet.

Chloe- *poofs Tylee away*

Abby- LET ME SLAP FRANCE FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER...

Chloe- How about all chapters?

Abby- :D

France- D':

Abby- *slaps France* US and UK, go on a date!

America- Okay!

England- No way in bloody hell!

America- *drags a blushing England to McDonalds*

Jumana and Japan- *come back*

Daniela- How was it?

Jumana- GREAT

Japan- Ehh.. Not rearry.

Italy- *wakes up* JAPAN! I missed you Ve~!

Japan- Hai.

Japan- *hugs Italy*

Prussia- *looks at one of the previous dares, shrugs, and kisses Chloe*

Chloe- *BLUSHBLUSHBLUSHBLUSH*

Morgan- BAI GUYS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe- <strong>**Okay! I am so sorry this chapter is so late! Don't hurt me!** **BTW Italylover99 You guys are in trouble...**

**Em, Celeste, and Daphne- WHY?**

**Chloe- Because Daphne, you are trying to steal Prussia from me!**

**Daphne- D:**

**Chloe- AND~**

**Em, Celeste, and Dapne- AND?**

**Chloe- You guys won't update your story!**

**Em, Celeste, and Daphne -*sweatdrop and leave***

**Prussia- I am SOO Awesome! Also guys my Birthday is the 18th! So give me presents!**

**Chloe- I can't wait! You always have the awesomest cake at your party! Well REVIEW GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 3 and a half Prussia's BDay!

**Chloe- Hey guys! Okay next chapter will be your truth or dares but this chapter will be Prussia's birthday party!**

**Don't worry, Everyone's reviews will be done... I didn't get a lot so... :'(**

**Prussia- That is so not awesome! Review more people!**

**Russia- Or else ^J^**

**Everyone but Belarus- *shudders***

* * *

><p>Prussia- *walks in room*<p>

Everyone else- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Prussia- Kesesese! Awesome!

New Berlin- Happy Birthday dad!

Prussia and Chloe- Cute!

Daphne- *rage* Prussia, we all got you presents.

Hungary- Yes!

Germany- *busts out the beer*

Malta and Romano- Dumb alcoholic potato eater...

Italy- Ve~! Happy birthday Prussia! I got you pasta! *gives him pasta*

Romano- I matched his gift... *grumbles* Tomato sauce...

Prussia- xD

Spain and France- We got you a photo album of us!

Prussia- Awesome!

Daniela- I made you a drawing of yourself!

Prussia- I look sexy!

Morgan- Romano is sexier... .

Romano- *blush*

Spain- My wee tomato eater is as red as a tomato!

Austria- *mumbles something unintelligible*

Hungary- Happy Birthday Prussia! I got you a play bow and arrow!

Prussia- No real ones? Your cheap... *frying pan attacks him* OWWWW!

Celeste and Em- We got you a card!

Prussia- Uh... Thanks...

Japan- I got you mochi...

Prussia- Cool.

Jumana- I got you leather gloves...

Prussia- SWEET! :D

Russia- I got you nothing! I don't like you! ^J^

Prussia- Fair enough...

Belarus- Same

Austria- Same

A few others- Same

Prussia- D:

Chloe- I forgot about your birthday so... *pulls out a bottle of awesome sauce* here...

Prussia- :'D Thank you!

Germany- Lets drink!

America- BUT WHAT ABOUT THE CAKE?

Italy- Ve~!

Japan- Oh... My belly...

Daphne- Ready?

Everyone- *sings*

_Happy birthday to you_

_kesese_

_Happy birthday to you_

_kesese_

_Happy birthday, awesome Prussia!_

_Happy birthday to you~!_

_Kesese_

Prussia- *blows out candles*

Everyone- *eats cake*

Chloe- You know what time it is?

Others- What?

Chloe- GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY TIME!

Austria- Ja, is this a party? :D

Everyone- I liek German Sparkle parties! *german sprakle party*

Prussia- My wish came true! *drinks beer with Germany*

England- *drunk as bloody hell* Am I catholic? Or prodestant? God, I don't know!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be reviews! Everyone enjoy! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys.**

**I have decided the next chapter of the truth or dare show will be the LAST**

***everyone starts crying***

**It was a wonderful show and so send in the craziest truth and dares for the upcoming one! thanks you.**

**And yes I am aware theses stories arent allowed so that is why I am ending it with one last chapter**


	6. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

Chloehaku


End file.
